emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6960 (1st September 2014)
"Ross's grief turns to fury when Pete reaches out to him; Laurel opens up to Ashley; and Andy is pleased when Katie talks about them growing old together - giving him an idea." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Debbie is grateful that Pete takes it well when she refuses for them to live together. She explains to Pete how Ross loved Donna and is really hurting over her death. Kerry begs Bernice to let her have time off from the salon. Andy is surprised by Katie's reaction when Sarah prematurely tells Gabby that Katie and her dad are getting married. Pete attempts to reach out to Ross but the two end up falling out with each other when Pete voices his opinion that Ross probably won't even remember Donna's name in a years time. Andy is pleased when Katie talks about them growing old together, giving him an idea. Dan shows Ali the watch he has bought for Sean from them both. She is touched by the engraving. Diane warns Andy to be careful not to cause further hurt for Bernice. Bernice discovers Kerry's asked for time off as she's secretly doing community service. Ross is livid with Pete and his fury begins to overtake his grief as he joyfully tells him about kissing Debbie and the 'striptease' she did for him. Katie's angry with Gabby when she purposefully spooks Sarah's horse as a joke. Bernice threatens Katie when she tells Gabby off. Dan's thrilled when he discovers Kerry's doing litter picking as her community service. Andy reveals to Diane that he's planning to propose to Katie. Ashley is concerned for Laurel who initially maintains everything is fine. However, when Ashley presses her further she opens up, admitting that she is worried about walking down the aisle with a man who is still grieving for his ex-wife. Ross takes enjoyment in telling Debbie that Pete knows about their kiss. Livid, she sacks him from the garage. Pete arrives and confronts her over whether Ross's words are true. Debbie's forced to admit what happened between them but tries to make Pete see that there is nothing between her and Ross and their actions were no different than when he kissed Vanessa. Furious, Pete tells her it's over. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *James Barton - Bill Ward *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *David's - Shop front *Café Main Street - Café *Tall Trees Cottage - Front hallway and living room *Hotten Road *Cemetery *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and rear hallway *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,870,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 32.0% share. A further 139,000 watched the catchup broadcast on +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a 0.6% share. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes